Once Upon a Supernatural visit from Hogwarts
by erised1186
Summary: Henry discovers the truth about his father Dean Winchester. Harry rescues Castiel from Purgatory. Emma and her mother are still trapped in Fairytale land. Will Dean and Sam come to their rescue before the evil witch gets to them? This is going to be a crossover between Once Upon a Time, Supernatural and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Supernatural visit to Hogwarts

This is going to be a crossover between Once Upon a Time, Supernatural and Harry Potter. My three favorite fandoms.

I do not own anything recognizable. Do I really need a disclaimer?

Regina knew she had to get her full magical strength back into control by any means possible if she wanted to gain control of the town, have her revenge and get Henry back. She could not force him back with spells but knew if she could get all the ingredients needed she could brew a potion to make him forget what she done. After all it was for his own good it is not her fault that he didn't understand. Henry was all that she had left in this world.

Dean just got pack from Purgatory and was pissed about Sam's attitude as of late. It seemed that he was the only one upset about Castiel and the current situation with the profit Kevin. Dean couldn't sleep since he had a lot to figure out. He had to find Kevin and Kevin's Mom was probably the key. Sammy was still fast asleep when he left at 5AM for a run to clear his head. Running was a new activity for him. He found out his head was a lot clearer after he ran away from monsters in Purgatory. They were in Maine now. After they solved the Minneapolis murder he told Sam that he wanted to come back to the portal. That is where he was running now - the 100 mile forest.

Dean got to a clearing and saw a man on the ground. At first glance he was short with long ears. Dean thought he might have come for the same place he did. He checked for a pulse and found a strong one. He lifted him up and carried him to the hotel room. He wished he brought a map.

Sammy was in the hotel room doing some research. He was up when Dean left. He still missed his normal life but knew he couldn't leave Dean alone. That's why he was trying to find a way to bring Castiel back. If Dean had Castiel to lean on then he can go back to his home. Wow home what a foreign concept for him. It has been awhile since Sam called a place home. He almost skipped this book it was one of Bobby's but almost looked like a fairytale. It was about Death and his three gifts. He who had the three gifts could be Death's master and one of those gifts was a rock to bring people back from the dead. Once the master had the three gifts in his possession he can summon them at will as long as he knew where they were.

Sam looked up startled when Dean carried someone through the door. Dean notice Sam's questioning look and offered an explanation, "found him in the woods." He dropped him on the bed and went to shower. Sam continued reading.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Belle was organizing her library when Henry ran in. He needed to find a way to bring back Snow and his mom. "Are there any books about Magic?" "You know from where we come from I was hoping since Regina closed this place there might be something to hide." Henry didn't know what to think of Belle from what David told him she once loved Mr. Gold. Not many people liked Mr. Gold not even Regina. Maybe she saw something in him no one else did. Maybe she could help him where others couldn't. "I don't know today is my first day but we can look together. I just love books."

Dean got out of the shower and started eating the left over donuts they got at Dunkin the other day when the man from the bed started to wake up. He was obviously confused so no surprise when he asked his first question, "Where am I?" Sam was about to answer when Dean interrupted. "Who are you, where did you come from?"

"I'm… I'm… Tom Clark" he said as if he wasn't sure of it himself. "Why were you in the forest" Dean said in an accusing tone. After the interrogation all Dean got was his name and that he was walking with friends and then suddenly he couldn't remember anything not even from his past. He did at one point call the forest his home. Dean had suspected witchcraft. Dean hated witches they were not only unnatural but they chose to be that way. They gave up there entire life for magic.

Sam didn't know how to approach Dean about the master of death thing and he really wished Bobby were here to talk to him about it. There was a spell to call upon the master that he should be able to do but it doesn't control him. Sam was more than a little nervous to attempt it by himself and he didn't feel that Dean would approve.

In London Harry was just getting use to post war life. He was offered a job at the ministry but declined. He had done enough evil wizards chasing for the rest of his life thank you very much. He got a lovely apartment near Regents Park where no one knew his name. He was not dating Ginny he found out they really had nothing in common and she was dating Dean Thomas the whole time she was supposedly dating Harry. What was worse was that Ron knew and didn't tell her. He was worried she wouldn't marry him and loose access to one of his vaults. Yes vaults plural apparently his trust vault was just one of the ones he controlled. He had paid the goblins for the repairs and expansions to their facilities. He brought the three other dragons in their possession and gave them to the reserve. After all how cruel it is to contain such a large beast in a tiny area. It still left him with enough money to travel and even retire if he wanted.

The only people he was still on good terms with were Luna, Neville, and of course Hermione his rock. It wasn't often where they could get together because of Ron but when they could it was almost like old times. Harry was planning his next travel trip he wanted to go somewhere but he wasn't sure where. He never left England before. He never even saw the Ocean. His scar wasn't hurting but he had a feeling something bad was coming and he learned over the years to trust his instincts. Hermione and called it his saving people thing. Harry's eyes looked over to his trunk where his invisibility cloak and two wands were. He would bring those with him. Just incase.

Ok that's the first chapter. Is it too much? I may like peanut butter, Jelly and tuna but doesn't mean they all fit together. I think I want Harry, Dean or Castiel to be Henry's father. Not sure who I like more. You can vote on it if you like. If Harry is somehow related I can make Henry magical. He is almost eleven.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked through Bobby's files and for the first time wished that ghost Bobby was still walking around to help him. Contrary to popular opinion most ghosts do not float. Some do but only because they can and not because they have to. Sam's thoughts drifted back to the Master of Death. To be able to control death would be a great power. He wondered if it was true or just a fairytale. In their job they deal with stuff that's only usually seen in fairytales. They hunted vampires, werewolves, demons, witches, cupids, killer scarecrows and clowns alike. If reapers and angels existed who is he to say this Master of Death didn't. They met Death in several situations. The last time was when Death was prepared to wipe out the whole city of Chicago just to get them to help. He wasn't going to make this decision alone. He will tell Dean tonight and they will decide this together.

Henry was going to school and his grandfather was giving him lessons in the evening in how to act like a prince. It is hard for him to believe, because he is only 10 but he is technically a prince by blood. He looked forward to his time with his grandfather because he didn't really have any father figures in his life. He didn't know anything about his father and he just met his biological mother less than a year ago. She has been in and out of his life sporadically - sometimes not by her choice. His adoptive mother did a good job at keeping them apart in the beginning. At first Henry thought she had felt threatened and was afraid she would loose him but later it came to be that she didn't want the truth of Fairytaleland to be learned. An entire town had its past hidden under a dark spell and everyone's memories of there past even family were lost. Henry just left is final class of the day and was going to the diner when he bumped into Jiminy Cricket. "Where are you going" Henry asked. "I am checking on Pinocchio." "Mr. Booth?" "Can I come? He helped me, I would like to help him."

Tom Clark has been hanging around them for the sole purpose that they wanted to keep him close. His constant sneezing was getting on their nerves so Sam sent him to the pharmacy for some tissues and to get them out of their hair for a while. Sam waited for Dean to get his beer and sit down before he found his courage. "I think I found something in one of Bobby's books." He goes directly to the chapter about the Master of Death and hands it to Dean. "Why not speak to Death directly?" Dean asked. "He only helped us in the past when it was in his best interest" was Sam's response. Dean thought for a moment in silence. "I owe it to Castile to try. I just left him there." With that decided they just needed to determine when. The door opened and Tom came in smiling. "I went to the pharmacy and a hot nurse was there. We stated talking, "guess who has a date tonight?" After Tom left they started the summoning. They didn't need anything personal from the Master of Death that they were thankful of. They just needed to focus on the incitation and draw a complex diagram in the middle of the room.

Harry got off the phone with Hermione. It was still the safest way of communication. She insisted on having one in the house to communicate with her parents whom she brought back from Australia with Luna last year. Hermione called him to discuss his travel plans. He was going to start close and do Paris, Italy, and Ireland. He did add Egypt upon Charlie's request and in France he had received an offer to stay with the Delacour's which to be polite he will stay for a few days. He was putting the last few things in his trunk when he felt the pull. He was holding onto his trunk at the time so it fell hard to the ground first. The feeling was not like apparition or by flew travel it was more like the sensation he got when Dobby saved him from Malfoy's house.

His lessons from Mad Eye came to the forefront of his mind "CONSTANT VIGILANCE." Harry's wand was in its holster at the ready but he didn't dare pull it out till he assessed the situation for fear it would be taken. There were still rouge Death Eaters always around. He figured he must have been kidnapped by one of them. However, the surroundings are Muggle and no respectable death eater would be caught dead in them. He notices the phones, the non moving pictures and double beds. He figured he was in a motel.

"Sammy, how is this midget is supposed to save Castiel?" When the short one spoke Harry noticed that he had an unfamiliar accent. It might be American but he wasn't sure. He did know it was two against one and Harry never liked those odds.

"Who are you?" this 'Sammy' person asked standing uncomfortably close to him. His tall height was blocking the little light in the room. Harry was use to everyone knowing his name. He had been famous since he was born after all. He was the boy who lived, the chosen one, Undesirable No. 1, Master of Death and to some just Scarhead. He had an opportunity here to give another name. Should he give Neville's again? No. They might be testing him. Seeing if he was honest. He decided to be truthful. "My name is Harry Potter"

Sam looked confused and Dean smirked. "Like the book?" Harry thought for a second and asked "Which one?" "With Hermione" was Dean's response. "My friend, do you know her?"

Sam realized what was going on. "J.K. Rowling was a profit of God just like Chuck Shurley." "Did you read any of the books?" Sam asked Dean. "No" was Dean's fast response. "Did you?" He replied. "No, I didn't either. I was too busy in law school"

"Is someone going to tell me why I am here?" Harry asked still in the summoning circle. "You are going to command Death to pull a friend of ours out of purgatory, Oh Master" Dean added sarcastically.

When Henry and Jiminy arrived at Pinocchio's they were surprised to see that his eyes were open. He could blink but still couldn't move. "What's he trying to tell us?" Henry asked. "Maybe its Morse code?" Was Jiminy's response. "No, he is looking at his bag." Henry leaped over the desk chair to get to the bag faster. "Henry, maybe we should wait?" "No, not if it can help him." Henry searched the bag for a long time but found nothing. In frustration he slammed it down. He looked at Jiminy and said, "I thought there would be something here." "Did you check the hidden zipper on the side?" Jiminy asked. Henry quickly opened it and what he saw gave him hope. It was a black tube with a grey lid (A/N think of the old containers for film). Inside of it there was a small chunk of a tree and some dust. It was fairy dust. This was just the bit of magic he needed to bring his Mom and Grandmother home. He looked up at Jiminy with a big smile on his face. "We got it." He got up to hug him when he noticed Pinocchio's arm move.

~ "And where do stories come from? Imagination? That has to come from somewhere..."

—Jefferson to Emma


	3. Death's Warning

With their finding Henry practically ran to the police station to show his grandfather. Jiminy was struggling to keep up. Henry was just turning the corner tube in hand when he bumped right into his adoptive mother Regina.

"I hope you're this excited to go do your school work." Henry quickly put the tube in is coat pocket. Unfortunately Henry noticed Regina's eyes and they were on his coat. He took a step back and cleared his throat and said, "Yes, of course I am in a study group about climate change. It's for science."

"Really? I thought your were studying space now?" It sounded more like an interrogation than a question. "We just finished that, I am studying ahead for extra credit." "So did you finish space or is it extra credit?"

Regina continued the questioning. Lucky for Henry Jiminy came from his hiding spot from around the corner and saved him from having to respond. "I thought we were meeting at the library now Henry to work on your project." Taking a breath he said, "Right lets go" As they left Regina was already coming up with a plan to get what was in Henrys pocket.

Henry and Jiminy arrived at the diner and were pleased to see the Prince there. "We found something." Henry whispered excitedly. He gave him the tube and they started to make plans.

* * *

After Sam and Dean explained to Harry what they wanted to do they were also informing him of the truth behind monsters, angels and demons. During this time Harry was piecing the supernatural together. Harry knew all about the werewolf and vampires of course. He even went to parties thrown by ghosts. Vampires sided with Voldemort and His favorite defense against the darks teacher who also his Godson's father was a werewolf. He thought not to mention that. It might make the 'hunters' upset and him being still trapped in this white circle it wouldn't do him any favors. Dean gave him a calculated look. "You do not seem to surprised by all of this."

Harry worded his next sentence carefully. He didn't want to give out more information than he ultimately had too. "I had to face a clan of vampires once to help a friend" He wanted to tell the them he could handle himself in a fight and that he knew of this other world they were talking about. Harry thought about what they wanted. It wasn't unreasonable or too out of his abilities. He was curious what his "Master of Death" title could get for him. Can Death bring Sirius back from the veil? Then there is Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, and his parents… The list goes on. Are they better off where they are? He wished Hermione were here to decide for him.

"Okay, I will meet with Death " Harry agreed. Dean smiled he would get his best friend back. "Great call him now" Sammy said. "Um I am not sure how. I never done it before" Harry said. "Well, why don't you just say Death, I summon you" Dean replied sarcastically. "Then say Death I command you to bring back the Angel Castiel and his powers" Sam added. "From what I researched it should work." Sam continued. Dean smirked "Our Sammy is your Hermione." Harry smiled at that. "She would love all these old books. You two should really meet." Harry said looking around the room and then at Sam. He stood up from his truck where he was still sitting in the middle of the summoning circle after all he was not going to meet death sitting down. "I am the Master of Death. Death I summon thee."

Death materialize facing Sam. "The Winchesters, I expected you calling me but you are aware of the consequences. I cannot fix all of your mistakes Dean. You heard my warning earlier."

"We didn't call you, he did" Dean replied pointing at Harry.

"I am the Master of Death I command you to release the Angel Castiel and his powers from purgatory." Death looked surprised at his own reaction. He stood a bit straighter involuntary and Dean was the first to notice that his eyes turned white. His silver rig started to hum. Although his power didn't come from the ring he was giving off enough of it that it was starting to affect all objects in the room the same way.

Castiel appeared in the room almost like he use to. He stood behind Dean's back as if he wanted to surprise them. "Hello" He said plainly. The room was quiet. Dean smiled and hugged Castiel who stood there awkwardly. "Good to see you too Dean." Dean took a step back. "How long have you been back?" Castiel asked. "About two weeks." Dean said. "This is Harry Potter he is…"

Castiel interrupted him. "Death's Master his reputation is known throughout the Heavens. It is truly an honor to meet you. Let me know if I can do anything to help you. Just call my name and I will respond." Castiel walked to the middle of the room wear Death and Harry stood and shook his hand.

"Can I leave the circle?" Harry asked. Sam was ready to remove the circle and let an oddly quiet Death and Harry out of the circle when Dean stopped him.

"Wait"… He paused "He is a He-witch maybe we shouldn't" Dean added.

"Wizard" Harry said. "Not he-witch" Harry corrected. Dean ignored him.

Castiel damaged the edge of the circle with his foot. Harry left quietly and sat on the bed closest to him while he watched them argue. Death stayed put.

"We don't have much of a choice Dean. He did bring back Castiel."

"Guys" Castiel tried to interrupt them.

"I don't care Sammy he has magic so he his evil"

"He was born with it, he didn't sell his soul." Sam's reasoned.

"Guys" Castiel tried again.

"It doesn't matter how he got his magic" Dean argued.

"GUYS" Castiel said loudly to get their attention.

"What" They shouted together.

"He is already out and sitting over there." Castiel pointed. They turned to see Harry on the bed. Harry waved at them with an amused smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with Death?" Dean questioned finally noticed he was still standing straight right were they left him.

"Harry must release him." Castiel stated.

"Should I?" Harry looked at Sam.

"Unless you want to use him." Sam stated.

Harry walked to the circle where Death was still standing. "Death where is Sirius?" Harry commanded. He was unsure if he wanted the answer. "With your parents." He said tonelessly. "The victims of the war?" Harry asked.

"Once they cross over they cannot comeback as they once were."

"So I can bring them back?" Harry asked.

"Technically" Death replied.

"But they wont be the same?" Harry pondered.

"Correct" Death answered.

"I will not change time and fate and you are released. Only come to me when you are called."

"You have proven the Heavens right Mr. Potter. You have impressed me. You are wise beyond your years. You have my willing allegiance if ever needed." He gave a slight bow to Harry. Then turned to the Winchesters, "you have been warned on several occasions. This is my last warning to you. Do not tempt the fates again." Death then vanished from the room.

"He doesn't impress easily." Castiel stated.

At that moment the long absent Tom Clark walked into the room. He was whistling some tone and singing "Oh What a Night" by the Four Seasons. "Dean I had the best night. Who are those two?" "An Angel and a He-witch" He replied. "The proper term is wizard," Harry corrected again.

"Hey Castiel can you do that mental floss thing on Tom over there so he can remember his past?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but it will hurt." Castiel said.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I am leaving Fairytale land out of this story a little. I only really liked Hurley from Lost as the Giant. Maybe I will add them next chapter. If you want to see something let me know in a review. I do read and appreciate them. Next Chapter Spoiler: Tom will remember everything. Dean will hear Emma Swan's name but will he remember her? Mr. Gold finds out what Henry his hiding.

~You throw away your life because you've come to assume that it'll bounce right back into your lap. The human soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but stronger than you know... and more valuable than you can imagine."

—Death


	4. Treasure of Friendship

**I**n Fairytale Land after Emma, Snow, Aurora and Mulan broke out of the cell with Hook's help. Mulan refused to leave Aurora's side even though she was compromised with Cora. However, she insisted that the group go separate ways so as not to reveal Emma's location to Cora. Hook, Emma and her mother Snow went off to find another way back to Storybrooke.

Mulan learned from Regina's mother and Princess Aurorathat it was still possible to get Prince Phillip's soul back. Mulan knew that tracking a Wraith was difficult but not impossible. She had only met one person that was able to do so and he had a special lamp to assist him. She needed to find Aladdin. With a new mission Aurora and Mulan left to find Aladdin and parted ways with Emma and Snow.

Mulan and Aurora got in the habit of traveling during the night and sleeping during the day. Mulan found it quicker and they were able to navigate through starlight. Three nights have past when they came across a village and stopped for food and drink. It was during this time when they heard a call of "thief, stop the thief." A boy no younger than nine years old was running in their direction. Aurora took off the cape to her gown and Mulan stopped the boy by grabbing his shirt. Aurora wrapped him in the cape and tied up the hood. The cart owner ran past them and they guided the boy to a side street. "Gee thanks, I just took an apple and a loaf of bread for my sister." They sized him up. "Its okay Kid." Mulan said. "Do you know if Aladdin's been though here recently?" Aurora asked tactlessly. The kid looked wide-eyed at the mention of the most famous thief turned into one of the wealthiest man alive. He covered it up quickly, "Who wants to know?" He didn't trust them just yet. "I am an old friend of his. I helped him out once and he helped me. He declared that if I ever need anything that he would be able to help. I never needed anything before but it's most dire that I get to speak with him. Its to save a prince's life." Mulan explained.

"Really?" the boy asked with excitement. "A real prince needs Aladdin?" He added. "Well In that case he was here just last weekend. He could have stayed anywhere but he chose to stay at my house with my family. He said he was just passing through too…" The boy paused not remembering the name.

"Oh please try to remember" Aurora pleaded. The boy looked up as he was thinking. "He was heading East toward Agrabah. Mulan smiled as Aurora hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank You!" she stepped aside and Mulan came up to him and bent down. "A more practical show of our thanks," she said and then she gave him a sack full of gold coins. The boy ran home to give the money to his family and Aurora and Mulan followed the stars going east.

* * *

It was after Snow defeated the Dragon when Emma, Snow and Hook came across the beanstalk. "The compass should be up there." Said Hook. Emma insisted on going alone. She didn't know exactly what to expect. Her mother's arm was still injured by the dragon even if Snow was not going to admit it and Emma still has reservations about trusting Hook. His loyalties change quickly as he is helpfully only to those who he has uses for. As she was climbing Emma remembered at the worst time that she hated heights specifically falling from heights. She was determined to not let that stop her, especially with her mother watching. Emma just found out that Snow was her mother and voluntarily abandoned her. She sent her to a new world with the stranger August Booth or I guess he would be known as Pinocchio now. Emma reached to the top and looked around. She was in luck no one was there. She saw all the treasure but didn't pay it a second glance. That's not what she was here for. She stepped over a trip wire and went deeper into the cave like area when she spotted it. The compass was simple and seemingly unimportant compared to the treasures around it. Just as Emma reached for it a loud voice erupts and echoes from all around her. "Who is trying to plunder my treasures?" Emma looked around but didn't see anyone. How can a Giant hide so well? She wonders. She grabs the compass and puts it around her neck. Just than a shadow takes away all her light and she looks up and fell to the floor is surprise. She finds her courage and stands up. She bows her head respectfully and says, "I mean you and your goods no harm sir. I am just trying to find my way back home." The Giant stepped closer. "Why should I let you live when your people are quick to kill my kind?"

"I traveled from a land where giants are just abnormally large humans that behave just as ordinary has everyone else." Emma continued to talk it seemed the Giant was listening to the story and was very interested in what she had been saying. He said, "So there is a place I could be accepted and not hunted?" Emma wanted to be completely honest with him. "There would be people who would stare but as long as you are gentle no one would harm you. There are laws that would protect you."

"Laws protecting a giant?" He said in disbelief. "The laws apply to everyone." Emma quickly responded.

The Giant said, "you may leave with the compass but I am going with you." Emma thought that his size and demeanor would make for a good ally and possible friend so she was not upset at the addition to their group. "Your company would be welcomed. I would advise you to pack as much gold and as many books as you can. It will be beneficial to you in the new land." "I have a bag given to my father from a kind and great wizard. He was a friend to my people. It fits everything and weighs nothing with the help of everlasting charms." Emma helped him pack all the treasures starting with the books placing them carefully into the bag so as not to damage them. They moved onto to the gold then the jewels and with the giant carrying massive loads the job was finished within 10 minuets and were ready to go.

"Do you have a name or do you prefer Giant?" Emma asked curiously. The Giant smiled, "No one ever cared to ask me that. My name is Hugo." The Giant – Hugo grabbed the bag and without warning lifted Emma in her arms. He then jumped down the beanstalk with no rope. Emma startled gave a little scream and closed her eyes. Hugo landed on his feet sending a waiting Hook and Snow to the ground by the force.

* * *

When Castiel finished his brain touching of Tom Clark they unlocked his past and all his memories from Storybrooke and Fairytale Land. "I remember," he said in amazement. Dean stared him down. "Why were you in the forest?" "That's where I am from." He replied. "You live in a forest?" Harry said. Sam and Dean forgot he was there for a moment. "I currently live in a hidden town called Storybrooke. Its hidden by a force of magic. Magic is real…" Tom filled him in on everything - the dwarfs, pirates, witches and the stories behind them. "So Emma Swan and her Mother Snow are still trapped in Fairytale Land and her son Henry and his Grandfather Prince Charming are trying to get them back. My fellow dwarfs are mining for fairy dust so we can get enough magic to open a portal."

Sam was still in amazement that natural magic exists, fairytales are real and of the hidden town. If Santa were to come down the chimney at this moment he wouldn't be surprised. "There is a whole library in this hidden town with books on magic?" Sam questioned. Tom just nodded. "You have to take me there." He demanded.

"I want to go too" Harry chimed in. "I am suppose to be on vacation and this sounds like an adventure." He added.

"How old is Henry?" Dean asked.

"Around 11, I think" Tom said. "Emma Swan? Blond hair, hazel eyes – lived in Oregon?" Dean questioned. "Yes, I believe so. Do you know her?"

"I was doing a case on my own. Dad was off somewhere might have been around the time he was with Adam and you had just left us for school Sammy. I finished a job just as Emma was running after a fugitive to collect the bail. She tripped over a curb and I was there and caught the bond jumper." Dean paused. "I stayed in Oregon three weeks longer than I intended. We even shared an apartment. That was about eleven years ago."

"Do you think Henry is your son?" Castiel asked. "Emma and I were never exclusive. There was one other that I know of that could be the father."

"It looks like I will be heading home boys." Sleepy said.

* * *

Okay sorry for the wait. Now that all my shows are on break and work is slow I should have updates regularly. I had intended to include some of Henry in this chapter but thought it was getting too long. I have most of the next chapter written so I should update it by the end of the weekend. I thought Mulan leaving Aurora tied up alone in a cave (in a world that pirates existed) was very out of character so I took liberties to change it. I am not adding Lost to the story, 3 genres is enough. I just like that name for a Giant. As always thank you for the reviews and if you want to see something added in let me know.


	5. Finding Family

Henry not for the first time wished that he were magical like Regina. Even with the piece of the tree that Pinocchio saved they needed a catalyst to open the portal and keep it stable enough to bring his mother and grandmother back. Currently his only options were Regina and Mr. Gold, neither of which had been consistently good or evil. He knew Regina would never hurt him but he had witnessed her threatening his mother Emma on more than one occasion. According to Jiminy Cricket, Belle is trapped in the same land as Emma and Mr. Gold might help just to bring her back. Of course, Henry does realize that it might not help Emma if they are not together. Henry thought it might be in his best interest to make nice with Regina, he might need her help later on. His grandfather and Jiminy left for work so Henry went to check on the dwarfs. If they found any fairy dust then that might be all the magic they needed.

He was told not to go in the mine before. That was different. This time he wouldn't be alone. He meets Happy or Leroy, as he is known at the entrance of the mine. "Can I come in and watch?" Henry asked. "Sure, but you need a hard hat." Happy said with a smile and put Sneezy's old hardhat on Henry's head. Happy still didn't know where Sneezy was and truthfully that worried him and the other dwarf's. They are a tight group and when one goes missing it is equivalent to loosing a brother. The only problem is they don't know how to find him without loosing their own memory and he doesn't know how to find them.

* * *

Dean found himself walking through the 100-mile forest for the third time. It was really very pretty. The trails were uneven, at time confusing but the forest was more natural that way. For the most part it is empty this time of year. They only past one person and that was an elderly man walking his dog. They were three miles in when Harry suddenly stopped. "Wait. Are we going the right way?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Sneezy questioned. "You have never been to Storybrooke before" He added.

"Harry's right, the magical pull is stronger in this direction" Castiel cut past a few bushes and found a clearing. "Its straight through there" Castiel said pointing to a dark area of the forest. It lead up to a cave in the distance but it was also thick with tall trees. "So now you can sense magic?" Dean asked Cass sarcastically. "Stay there" Harry said. He took out his wand and commanded "Lumos Maxima" He said with a swish and flick and light so bright showed them the way. Harry led them, letting the feel for this strange magic to take down his normal Occlumency shield. He figured it was the quickest way to find their destination. They continued on for about 7 more miles. During this time Dean was deep in thought about Emma. What if her son was his flesh? He fantasized about having a kid. It wasn't so bad to have someone that would carry on his bloodline. It was more than that though. When he saw Ben before he went to Hell for the first time he wanted him to be his kid there was a physical ache in his stomach when he found out he wasn't his. Like he was missing out on something he could never have, that he didn't deserve. Henry might be his second chance.

Dean picked up his pace and followed closely behind Cass and Harry. He picked up a little on the topic of conversation. Something about possibly brain touching some parents of a friend of his named Neville to get them back to normal. Sam was chatting away with Sneazy about the residents of the town, trying to find out what fairy tales were real. "This is the line. We are here." Sneazy said running up to the spot. He crossed the area with a big smile. He was home. "Come on!" "I will take you to the mine. They can give us an update on what we missed. Bashful is quite the gossip knows about everything in town." The group of five made their way quickly and without notice to the mine. Sneazy knew a secret entrance near the elevator shaft. He wanted to surprise them.

They entered the door and Sneazy motioned the others to be quiet. Sneazy picked up his axe pick which was exactly where he normally leaves it and walks down the mine he hears Doc and Bashful talking to Henry while the others were hard at work. He normally worked between Sleepy and Bashful but as Bashful was talking he got in the middle of Sleepy and Dopey. They were singing their normal tune. It was a song designed to increase productivity and keep them working as a group so if one person starts to slow down than the others pick up the pace on the song to work faster. As he started singing the others barley notice until he made his voice louder. Happy was the first one at his side "Sneazy!" He shouted with excitement and ran over to give him a great big hug.

"How do you remember?" Doc questioned with reserved suspicion.

"Well, meet my new friends." He pointed behind them. Harry waved and gave a "Hello" and the rest just stared a little creepily at them.

"The quiet one in the back, his name Castiel – we call him Cass and get this! He is an angel. Next to him are the two brothers Dean he is the short one and Sam the tall." Dean gave an indignant "Hey!" Sneazy ignored that and continued. "Saving the best for last. Meet Harry Potter. His fairytale is real too! He has magic and is the Master of Death. He could help us bring them back." Sneazy seemed really proud that he was able to introduce these new people. Storybrooke didn't get strangers too often.

"It is nice too meet you all, but that doesn't explain how you remember." Doc responded.

"Oh Cass has magic. He reached in my head and restored my memories." He answered.

Henry who had been quiet during the introductions came up to them and said, "Does that mean you can rescue my mother and grandfather?"

Dean was the one that spoke after clearing his throat; "we will do everything in our power to rescue Emma and your grandmother."

"Do you know my mother?" Henry asked.

"I knew her a long time ago." Dean replied. "How long?" Henry asked. "About 11 years ago." Henry expression changed from curious to accusation. "Are you my Father?" Dean could hear the hope in his voice. "I don't know for sure. She never told me." Dean answered honestly.

"There is a simple spell." Harry said. "Will it hurt?" Henry asked Harry. "No, I just need a sample of your and Dean's hair with the root." "I don't know" Dean said. Still not wanting to trust a he-witch. "Ow!" He exclaimed as Henry took a piece of his hair and then took one of his own out. He handed it to Harry. "Here you go." Sam and Dean shared a look Sam could see the hope in his eye.

Harry took out his wand. "Ok, I need both of your right hand. Dean put yours on the bottom and Henry yours on top of his. When I do the spell if your related the hairs will tie together and create one. If not, then they would stay the same. Understand?" They both nodded. The other dwarfs stopped working to see what would happen. They were in a crowded mine that suddenly turned eerily quiet.

Harry put the hairs on top of Henry's hand and said, "Revelare Parentesque." Harry then flicked his wand at the hair. A white glow surrounded the hands. When the light died down they noticed that the two hairs tied together to become one.

* * *

Hey sorry for the delay. Thanks to Rhianon Cullen for looking this chapter over. Hopefully there are fewer errors. After all spell check can only go so far. As always thank you for the reviews. Next chapter will have Aladdin.

~ Dean Winchester: Just because you're blood doesn't mean you're family. You have to earn it.


	6. Once Upon a Time

**O**nce Upon A time there was a tale of a wishing well in these parts that long has been forgotten. The well granted a wish most desired to the deserving. One day Hugo's father made a wish for a woman to love and a home to call is own. That was shortly before his journey to a new city that promised giants an opportunity for work and have more freedoms. His father later got lost on a trail and fell into a snow-covered lake that was frozen over. His massive giant stature of course went straight through the ice and although he could easily walk through the deepest part of the lake, his body temperature was quickly dropping and ice was forming around his beard. He didn't call for help; after all who would help a giant? Most would try to kill him for just speaking to them. He walked out of the lake and jumped to get the ice off of him. As he jumped the whole forest shook and a crater formed that was 20 ft in depth and 12 ft across. He saw a cave in the mountains with smoke coming out of it in the distance. He needed to warm up so he took his chance. He met his wife that day and he always credited the well. They stayed in the cave and made it a home. He gave Hugo a description of where the well is and a special coin from giant country similar to what he used and told Hugo it will help him find his true love and lead him home.

Hugo told the story as they were walking. It wasn't far, only a day walk from where they were and Emma wanted to go because she believed the story. However, Snow thought it was foolish and wouldn't help them in the end. She kept her mouth closed on the topic not wanting to start yet another argument with her daughter and not really having any better ideas yet. So on Hugo, Emma, Snow and Hook left on their journey.

* * *

Mulan and Aurora came upon a hill overlooking their final destination of Agrabah. They didn't know what to expect but their love for Prince Phillip kept them going, neither knew what would happen when they got to him. Aurora was pretending for now that Mulan was helping them based of some sense of duty even though deep down she knew the warrior's feelings were more akin to love. Mulan is prepared to reunite them and walk away, she didn't feel that the prince could ever return her feelings.

As they entered the bazaar Mulan was looking around. "Where will we be able to find him?" Aurora asked. "It's been a long time since I saw him," Mulan responded. "Will he remember you?" Mulan thought back to the time she first met him and as she did she told Aurora the story:

Mulan was met at the gate by a living guard and entered the city called, The Land of the Black Sand and looked around. It was an unpleasant place but had one of the largest populations out of the seven deserts. The sand was not the only thing that made it unpleasant. There was a think green haze around that blocked out the sun. The city itself was built like a fortress and has zombies at the gate. She was there in an official capacity to broker trade for China as an ambassador. The real reason is that she had to get out of China. Her lover died in battle and everywhere she went she was reminded of him. She was speaking with Mozenrath and heard sounds of torture in a nearby room. She completed her business on good terms shook his hand and complemented his decorating style for good measure. She bowed to him and pretended to leave. Instead she hid in a corner in an abandoned hallway near the exit and waited for Mozenrath to leave. She snuck into the room she heard the screaming coming from and saw two undead soldiers on guard and a man tied to a table by chains. Mulan grabbed the sword she was carrying and incapacitated the two guards by cutting off their heads. She quickly went to the man and picked the lock of his chains. She held out her hand to help the man up. "Who are you," he asked. "Do you trust me?" Mulan responded. The man smiled and took her hand. "There are guards along the main entrance. I saw a stable out back we should go that way take a horse and ride the desert the rest of the night. Can you ride by yourself?" She concluded with a question. The man nodded his head for a response then remembered they were in a dimly lit room so she probably couldn't see. "Yes" he said, "just a little banged up" He added.

"What happened?" Mulan asked. As it turned out he was captured and taken to The Land of the Black Sand by one of Mozenrath men on a scouting mission for the Sultan who still had his eyes on conquering Ganastan because it shared borders with Black Sand.

They got on a horse and galloped through the desert. "My name is Mulan" she offered. "Aladdin, thanks for saving me. Its usually me that does the rescuing."

China was upset at the act and called it treason. Mulan was on thin ice before for starting a women's rights revolution and this little indiscretion put her in danger. Mozenrath was beyond angry that his prisoner was released nearly refusing to the trade deal. She was not welcomed back into China and had to make a new home for herself. Aladdin offered her safe haven in his city but she decided instead to travel accepting various dangerous missions along the way. Before they departed Aladdin provided her with stories of his travels including the lamp he found and defeating a wraith and she in turn told him of her time in the army and her injury that eventually led to the discovery that she was a girl.

At the present time Mulan was wondering where to begin the look when Aurora just went to the nearest merchant who was wearing a purple turban and asked. "Do you know where I might find Aladdin?" "But of course everyone knows Aladdin. He lives in the palace."

Mulan grabbed Aurora gently by the arm and together they walked to the palace they could see in the distance. An adviser greeted them and she announced herself. "Mulan requesting to speak with Aladdin." He came down with Jasmine and after filling them in. Aladdin said, "I owe my life to Mulan." "You should help them" Jasmine replied. "First, we shouldn't leave this land until we get back control of your heart." Aladdin said looking at Aurora. "Fortunately Genie can pop in grab in a it will be in here before the witch knows its gone." "Genie" Aladdin called. It took a few minuets for him to show but he had an old looking box in his hand. "Prince Ali forgive me but I was listening the whole time. I believe this is yours. She had a couple of them there but this was the last one she took." Aurora hugged the Genie. Mulan took the heart and placed it in Aurora's chest. "Thank You Genie. Now we have to find the wraith that took your Prince and bring him back."

* * *

Henry and Dean had a lot of catching up to do. "I am sorry you ended up in the system. I would have taken you in if I had known. I am sure Emma thought what she was doing was the best thing for you. How were your adoptive guardians?" Henry thought about his answer for a moment. He wanted to make peace with Regina so getting Dean upset with her wasn't a good idea. "Well, I got fed three meals a day, had my own bedroom and was encouraged to do well on schoolwork. Regina she would never hurt me. She is magical, but she took her magic and let it consumed her." "Can you give us a tour starting with the library?" Sammy asked. "Looks Like we will be here awhile." Henry agreed and they left the mine - after saying goodbye to the dwarfs. He led his Dad, Uncle, Harry and Castiel around town. Sneezy stayed in the mine. Despite Sam's protest the last stop was the library.

* * *

After traveling for a bit Snow was getting suspicious of Hook and wanted to get rid of him and began to think about ways to ditch him. She came up with a plan when they decided to take a break. The giant - Hugo - she reminds herself was excited to show Emma the lake his father fell through the ice in. It was bigger than she thought it would be. It was probably the largest lake in this land. She also saw the uneven area where his father jumped. It created a hole in the earth about 20 ft down and 15 ft wide. After Hugo took Emma to see the whole he looked hopeful at her. "We have time to see the cave right? It was my first home and just right up that trail. I can pick you up and we will be there in no time." He asked Emma. Emma didn't have the heart to say no so agreed to see the cave. "Do you want to come?" She asked Snow and Hook. They both declined and after they were out of ear shot Snow went to Hook and said, "Can you help me find my ring? I think it fell off somewhere over here." Hook started looking and bent down Snow used this moment to step on his back and ripped a piece of his own shirt up to tie him up. She then took another piece and wrapped it around his mouth to keep him silent. She knocked him out and threw him down the hole.

When Emma and Hugo returned they both had smiles on their faces. "Where is Hook?" She asked. "He decided to find his own way. I think he went back to the witch" Snow responded. Emma had no reason to doubt so nodded in consent and said, "we should move along then."

Hugo knew something was off and he was able to see Hook in the hole but didn't contradict Snow. After all, Hook tried to kill him when he first came down the beanstalk with Emma and he refuses to use his name just calls him Giant that always made him feel so small. So they marched on very close to the well and everyone's spirits were high.

* * *

After they gave up dragging Sam away from the library. Henry and the rest left the library. Harry volunteered to stay with Sam with the premise that he wanted to look at new books too cause that would be the first question Hermione would ask him. Really he didn't want to leave Sam alone in a foreign place. Who knew what was lurking behind the corner. Dean gave Harry an appreciative nod and left with his son and Castiel.

"Where to next?" Dean asked Henry. "To the police station" Henry replied. "Whoa! We do not need to go there," Dean said. "I want you to me my Grandfather, Emma's Father." Henry looked up with pleading eyes. Dean looked up at Castiel who just smiled and shrugged his shoulder so onto the police station they went.

"Grandpa!" Henry said as he entered the station with the other two trailing. "You will never guess what happened!" David stood up walked towards Henry and gave him a hug. "What?" He asked looking at the strangers behind him. "This is my father!"

There was a pregnant pause while David stared Dean down purposely making him nervous. Dean matched his glare never being one to back down. "You are the one that knocked up my daughter and than abandoned her without any financial aid?" "I am a traveler my job takes me all around" Dean tried to explain. Trying to help Castiel also answered, "Not to mention, you died a few times" he said in his matter of fact tone.

"You died?" Henry asked in a scared voice. "Only twice" Dean said. "That you remember," Castiel added unhelpfully. "You took my memories?" Dean accused. "It was on God's orders" Castiel defended. "We are talking later" Dean said to Castiel in a muffled low voice.

"What is your job that makes it so dangerous?" David asked. "I protect people from what they only see in movies or their nightmares. I stop the monsters" was Dean answered.

"What kind of monsters? Criminals?" David interrogated.

"I have stopped the ones that come from legends. Djinns, Rugarus, Striga, Vampires, Wendigo, Wraiths, Werewolves, Zombies and a particularly twisted Scarecrow. The list goes on"

Castiel decided to add, "Don't forget you stopped the apocalypse."

"You are not going to be taking Henry to career day." David said sounding slightly impressed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for Rhianon Cullen for looking it over. I am not sure what to do with Harry. He might leave or maybe I can have Hermione come down and make it a H/HR story or have him paired with someone in town. I haven't decided yet so if you have a request let me know. Reviews do motivate me to update faster!

* * *

~ Dean Winchester: Well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening. Sam Winchester: The place where the legend began?


	7. Wishing Well

Wishing Well

Hugo, Emma and Snow arrived at the well and they stared at it. "Its smaller than I imagined" Snow said. It was an average size well that was deep and just round enough for a bucket to go down. "They say that Odin the ruler of Asgard got his power of wisdom and foresight through a wishing well similar in size to this" was Hugo's response.

"Are you willing to use your father's coin on this?" Emma asked. Hugo looked at Emma and replied, "I couldn't think of a better wish than finding your home. That is what is important in life home, love, family, and friends. Living in the clouds I was safe but it was a lonely life." Hugo took the coin out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Emma. The coin was large and heavy for her. One coin wouldn't even fit in her bag. She faces the well and repeats, "I just want us to be with Henry" over and over again then throws the coin in.

* * *

Aladdin and Mulan went to a separate room to make plans while Jasmine entertained Aurora with stories. "Can Genie just pop over and locate the wraith?" "That would work if the wraith stayed in one location longer than 5 minuets. They are constantly on the run and we don't even know if it's in this world at all. We might be able to track it with a locator device but they are hard to come by." "Do you know who has one?" Mulan asked "I am not sure if he is still alive but my father did." Aladdin responded.

* * *

Henry and Dean were still in the getting to know each other phase and were rarely seen apart. There was a house for sale a block away from where Henry was still living with David so the Winchesters, Harry, and Castiel where living there. It was much different than what Sam and Dean where use to. They haven't lived in a house since the yellow-eyed demon killed their mom. They went from crappy motel to apartment never living anywhere more than two months. Harry found all this out while looking for information with Sam in the library.

Sam and Harry were walking around town taking a break when they saw the house for sale. "It's perfect" Harry said. Harry never owned a home himself. He lived in a cupboard growing up and then stayed in a crowded dorm then he moved in a small flat. The house had 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a library, large dining room, and a full kitchen w/ a smaller eating area, living room and double winding staircase leading to the upstairs. It had a large fenced in back yard and a front yard with a fence and gate.

They went to find Dean, Henry and Castiel. Dean's only comment was a sarcastic, "Does it really need to have a white picket fence?" "We can get a dog!" Henry exclaimed. Dean had a horrified look on his face probably remember the hellhounds Sam thought. Harry saw the realtor straitening the for-sale sign and went to her to make a generous offer in cash. Sam was surprised. "You travel with all that money?" Sam asked. "I kind of destroyed my local bank. Apparently riding a dragon is frowned upon indoors." Harry replied. "I always keep a lot on me so the goblins do not have to deal with me. Plus I didn't know how much I should bring on my trip or how long I would be gone." Harry added. He owned a charmed bottomless moneybag that thieves could not steal from and also had charms so muggles could not see it. It was a gift from Hermione for his birthday.

They walked in the house and they were glad to see it came furnished. They didn't have to do much shopping. There was one room that was obviously the master bedroom and Harry called it for Sam. "He is taller and therefore needs the king sized bed." For Sam it was the first bed he had that his feet didn't dangle. Harry went shopping and was cooking everyone a roast lamb with mint sauce and for desert apple pie for Dean and treacle tart. Apparently he was the only one that knew how to cook so he was left alone for a while.

They sat down for dinner to discuss how to find Emma. "Can you pop over there and get her?" Dean asked Castiel. "Not to a world I never had been." Castiel responded. "There might be a spell." Harry said. "I am not sure how it would work unfortunately." He finished then took another bite of his meal. "Would Hermione know?" Sam asked. "Probably, if not she will know where to find it. I will ring her tomorrow." Harry said. "Why not now?" Henry asked. "Well, Ron's there. We are not on good terms at the moment." Harry Explained. "Please." Henry begged. "Okay. I will ring her after dinner."

"This is really good!" Dean said with his mouth full. "There is desert" Harry left the table went in the kitchen and put the large Apple pie in front of Dean who's eyes lit up. Then Harry put the treacle tart in the middle. "Anyone else want some Apple pie?" Dean asked offering a piece to Henry. "I don't like apples." Henry responded. The last time he ate an apple he ended up in a spell-induced coma. Henry instead reached for some of the tart.

Harry left and went to his room to call Hermione. She answered after the 4th ring. "Hi! This is Hermione." She said sounding overly chipper. "Its Harry" "Oh hi! I wasn't expecting your call till next week. How is Italy?" Hermione asked in her normal voice. "Change of plans. I am not in Italy. More importantly, how are you? You sound off where is Ron?" Harry asked sounding concerned. "He is working late" Hermione tried. "Hermione…" Harry warned. "He is at the pub. Don't avoid my question where are you?"

Harry told her the whole story about being summoned and commanding Death. "I had the chance to bring back Sirius, Fred, my parents but it didn't seem natural." Harry ended. "You did what was right." Hermione said. "That was what Death said." "Listen Hermione I wanted to know. Is there a way to cross into a different world? A mother and son are separated here and we are trying to bring them together."

"There is a blood sigil spell that connects family members from time and space." Hermione said hesitantly. "Would you know how to perform it?" Harry asked.

"It includes a potion and some of the ingredients are hard to come by. An angel feather and tears of a dragon could be potentially problematic. It also needs essence of the person to be found and blood of the son trying to find the mother" She listed. "I can get the tears of a dragon from Charlie but an angel feather is a rare ingredient very difficult if not impossible to find."

"Remember when you once told me nothing is impossible only improbable?" Harry asked. "Yes" was her reply. "I befriended and angel while in America." Harry said straightforward. "Do you think you can come over and help? Pack a bag; grab the book, and dragon tears. I brought a house for some friends. There are a couple extra rooms."

"You brought a house? How long are you planning on staying?" Hermione asked worried she wouldn't see him again. "I don't know." Harry's replied honestly. "I really like it here." "Okay I can come," Hermione resolved. "Great! Just pray for Castiel – he is the angel when you're ready. He will come get you. Best way to travel!" "Okay bye Harry. See you soon!" They hung up the phone. Harry went down the stairs to tell everyone the good news. "Its okay that I told her you'd pick her up, right Castiel?" "Makes me useful." Castiel said. "Can you provide us with one of your feathers for the spell?" "Yes"

Sam called David on the phone and asked if he had any hair from Mary Margaret for the potion. He took a hairbrush out of her purse that only she used and found hair in it. "Yes." Dean said. "Fantastic! Sam said. Can you bring it over? Harry's friend is coming over to do a spell to bring them back tonight" Sam finished. "I'll be right over" David said.

David joined Dean and Henry in the living room. Dean was telling him stories of the hunts uh the PG versions and teaching him how to play poker. Sam was in the corner on a over stuff lounge chair reading a book only speaking when Dean got part of the stories wrong "poetic license," he would often reply. Castile was watching a Spanish novella on the television and it was close to 9:00PM when he felt someone praying for him. He popped to her location in London where he found her packing books into a large trunk. "You prayed." Castiel announced himself. "Yeah, I have all my stuff ready. Your Castiel?" "Yes." He said. Harry asked me to do something while I was in town ready?" He asked. "Lets go." She replied.

The Angel jumped her directly into Neville's parent's room at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries bypassing any wards and not bothering to sign his name in. Luckily no one was there visiting. He put his hand thru Alice head first fixing the breaks in their soul one by one. Castiel started to glow and show his wings all at once. Hermione could do nothing but stare. Turns out unlike Dean, Hermione can handle seeing his true form without her eyes burning or ears hurting. The glow stopped and he walked over to Frank and did the same thing. After he was done he panted and said, "That was tougher than I thought it would be. I had to give them some of my energy before it was complete." Castiel described. He took a few of his feathers off and went back to normal. "Will they wake?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I put them in a status state while their body readapts." They should come out of it naturally in two days. "That's wonderful news." Hermione said.

"Ready to go?" Castiel asked. Hermione just nodded her head. Castile gently took her by the hand and jumped to location where Harry was, unfortunately that happened to be in the bathroom. Good thing he was just brushing his teeth. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry finished up and hugged her. "So nice to see you!" He said hugging Hermione and sending a quick glare to Castile. "Did you have to bring her while I was in the bathroom?" "She prayed to be with you. I was just answering her prayer." Hermione smiled sheepishly and Harry gave her the tour of the upstairs before heading down the steps.

"Can we do everything now?" Henry asked with excitement. "We have the ingredients. Lets go into the garage and set up the equipment." Hermione reached into her truck for her gold cauldron size 4 top of the line. It was a gift from Harry last Christmas. She also had the list of supplies needed.

"How long will it take?" Dean asked. "Probably about an hour The tears of a dragon is a highly combustible and needs to settle with angel feather for 20 minutes with a continuous counter clockwise turn every three minuets before the drops of Henry's blood can be added.

Hermione finished the potion part of the spell and was teaching Harry the words of the spell because it would work better with both of their powers.

"Are you sure this is her hair?" Hermione asked remembering the polyjuice potion. Harry smiled at the picture that formed in his head but it was David that replied, "Yes positive." I made a second potion for the return if needed but plan A is for Castiel to bring us all back." She put the 2nd potion in unbreakable bottles and gave one to everyone in the room. They formed a circle holding hands while Harry and Hermione began to chant in Latin the words were something like, "Blood leads to blood, mother needs to return to son, bring us to her so they can be one." The magic from Harry was a pure gold light and Hermione's was silver the magic met together as they forced more of their strength into it. The room started to shake as the potion shot of the cauldron and covered the people in the circle who disappeared.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret and Hugo made camp for the night. "What's are next step?" Emma asked her mother. "We have to find an object or person with enough magic to send us back," she responded.

At that moment there was a flash of light in the sky and Hugo fearing an attack covered Emma to protect her while Mary Margaret jumped into a fighting position with her sword out. Ungraceful as you can get the gang of 7 appeared out of the sky and landed unceremoniously on the ground.

"A giant! I shall protect you stand back," shouted David wielding his own sword. "No its okay He is a friend." Mary said hugging David and giving him a kiss. "Mom!" Henry ran over to her and gave her a hug. Emma squeezed him tight, "you're not leaving my sight again." "How did you get here?" Mary asked. "We had help," David said. "Come meet our new friends" Henry pulled her by the arm. "This is Harry Potter – yup his story is real too! Next you have his friend Hermione and then the tall one is Sam and next to him is a real Angel Castiel." Dean was hiding in the behind Sam until he moved out of the way. "You remember me?" Dean asked. Emma at a loss of words just stared at him in shock. Henry ignored the tension or took the silence as a yes because he said, "everyone this is my grandma Mary and my mom Emma." It was still silent so Hermione tried to break the ice, "I always liked the name Emma." "Thank you. It was the name of the mother of my best friend." Snow replied.

"Who am I named after?" Henry asked. Emma looked at Dean and replied, "Your grandfather on Dean's Fathers side" was her reply. "So you knew he was my father and didn't tell me" Henry accused angrily. "Hey watch your tone. I was gone by the time you were born. Don't speak to your mother like that, ever. Now apologize." Dean came to her defense. "Sorry mom" and hugged her. "Its okay. Lets go home" Emma responded. "Wait what about Mulan and Aurora?" Mary asked.

"We can get them," Hermione said. "Right Harry?" Hermione asked. "Sure. Castiel if we pray for you can you come for us if in danger?" Harry asked. "You're a servant of Heaven Mr. Potter. I will come to you when ever my help needed" Henry and David gave their extra potions to get back to Hermione just incase. Then they all held hands everyone, including Hugo waited until Castiel mustered up the extra energy and they all disappeared.

* * *

I should have this story complete in two chapters. Let me know what you think. Thanks for my Beta reader Rhianon Cullen for looking it over.

"It is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay though never quite eradicated." ~ Dumbledore


	8. The King of Thieves

The King of Thieves

Aladdin was able to locate an associate of his father with the help of Genie. Through that associate he knew his father Cassim, was alive. He was last seen by the associate on a mission to capture a fortune in silk and frankincense near the dangerous Tung Shao Pass. Dangerous not only because of the location – in the middle of the mountains, but it is also was heavily guarded by the imperial army who is still on the look out for Mulan. "Maybe you should stay behind you might endanger the mission." Aladdin said to Mulan. "I know the pass better than anyone. It's the one I used to escape from. Besides someone needs to have your back. You can't always save yourself." Mulan said with a smile.

Genie wasn't able to locate exactly where Cassim was but got them to the location of his last camp. Mulan immediately started to try to find a trail to track them while Aladdin and Aurora were looking around for enemies. The coast was clear and Mulan spotted a clearing of snow with half a footprint. "This way," she said quietly. "He was trying to cover his steps," she pointed to the footprint. "How do we know its his?" Aurora asked. "We don't." Mulan said. There was a brief silence. "I will lead the way," Aladdin said. Mulan took the rear so she can watch out for the imperial guard and Aurora was in the middle. The genie was floating removing there own steps from the trail. Mulan spotted the imperial guard symbol barley noticeable with the steep cliff it was behind. Mulan wanted Aladdin's attention without attracting the guards up a head so she tool a small pebble and threw it. Aladdin rubbed his ear and looked back.

Mulan pointed across and up pointing at the next cliff edge, Aladdin finally saw them. Aurora started to speak when Mulan put her fingers to her lips to keep her quiet. She pointed down. There was a small cave that was blocked by snow that led to a tunnel under the mountain Mulan knew from experience was behind it. It was a steep cliff Mulan traveled down it by necessity at one point and it nearly cost her life. She suffered a broken ankle that was bad enough to set her escape back a couple of weeks. This time she had Genie. She pointed to Genie then all of them and then the spot, Genie understood and took them to that location. Travel by magic was much quicker and more silent than any other method. Genie hurriedly made a path through the snow to get to the entrance of the cave and covered it up. "It's called the smugglers path." Mulan said. "Very few know of its existence," she added. They looked around and Genie glowed to provide light. "Look a candle" Aurora said. Mulan took the candle and moved it around. The wax still moved and it was warm. "They left 20 maybe 30 minuets ago." Mulan said quietly. They continued on the tunnel path was narrow and they passed an old skeleton in the corner. They got to the end of the tunnel when Aladdin turned to Mulan and said, "Perhaps you should stay here till we know the coast is clear." "NO," Mulan said firmly. "This is my mission. We are in this together." Of course it might have been better for her to stay behind as back up. When they exited the tunnel 150 imperial guard of the Chinese empire surrounded them. Mulan started to take out her weapon when Aladdin shook his head "No win situation." Genie wanted to pop them out but the guards were quick and through a net around them. Genie shrunk down to the size of an ant and hid in Aladdin's pocket.

The night passed with them tied and being dragged in the back of a horse and carriage in silence. "I am a princess!" Aurora said. Her cries were ignored and they continued on.

They were taken to a jail cell that had other residents in it. "We will be back shortly," The guard said throwing them in.

Aladdin looked around the cell. It was small, dark, and dusty but there was someone he recognized in the corner. "Dad!" He said. "Son! What are you doing here?" Cassim asked. "We were looking for you sir." Mulan explained. "This is Mulan and Aurora." Aladdin introduced. "We are tracking a wraith that stole my husband's soul and need your help to get it back." Aurora pleaded. Cassim looked around and although he would have like to keep his secret a secret from the other prisoners keeping a close eye on them. "I have this compass; enchanted it was given to me by a traveler that will take you to where you need to go. Just focus on the object of your desire and it will guide you to where you need to be." Cassim handed the compass to Aladdin. "I thought the giant had the compass?" Aurora asked. "The legend tells us that seven compasses were made." Aladdin took the compass and put it around his neck. Now all he had to do was find a way to get everyone out of here.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were greatly unfamiliar with this new kingdom and the difficult journey ahead. They hadn't felt this unsure of themselves since they were hunting Horcruxes after Ron left. They started off by heading to the last place Emma and Mary Margaret saw Mulan and Aurora. Along the way Harry told her what he knew about Storybrook, Castiel as well as Sam and Dean. They got to the cave where Regina's mother was holding the group. They walked in silently to take so they can take in they're surroundings. "Be careful, I sense residual of magic." Hermione went in first and cast some spells to try and detect wards, Harry was right by her side.

As Harry was looking around he stepped on a rock and unbeknownst to him set of a silent trigger. Cora appeared in an instant by apparition to the only exit to the cave. "Who. My. Dear. Are you? Do not lie to me. I warn you, child. If I lose my temper, you lose your head and I'll have your heart in my hand! Understand?"

Harry was about to speak when Hermione stepped forward. "My name is Hermione and this is my man servant James. It is an honor to meet you your majesty." Hermione offered with a slight bow and instructed a confused Harry to do the same.

"I heard of your great powers your highness and as a person with magic I have a great desire to learn from you." Hermione improvised. "You have magic?" Cora asked slightly surprised. "Prove it," She demanded.

Hermione took out her wand and picked up a rock, she then focused her magic to create what she was visioning. The rock transfigured into a red throne. It was a magnificent chair with a high back adorned with Ivory plaques that had playing cards carved on it. The cards were in the formation of a dance. Something Hermione remembered from watching Alice in Wonderland when she was a child.

"A gift for you your majesty. I hope this met your challenge." Hermione said trying to sound sincere and humble. "Oh my it is lovely. Almost better than my own." Cora went up to the throne to inspect it and than sat down. "Its comfortable too, but no foot rest" Hermione could have easily at this point make one but she wanted to display her power and authority as something to be admired. It was their only way out of this mess. "James!" She shouted. "Be her foot stool." Harry was confused at to whom she was referring to but realized it after a moment and thought it best to listen. He got down on the ground and let Cora put her feet on him. "I shall take you under my tutelage." Cora said after watching her display. "What were your intentions in my secret jail" Cora demanded.

"My betrothed Prince Phillip had is soul sucked out by a wraith and I am on a search for it." Hermione stated. She figured if she find what Aurora is looking for she would cross paths with Aurora. "I was under the impression that Aurora was to wed him." Cora stated. "She stole him from me and I seek vengeance upon her." Hermione said. "I am using a spell to track her last movements and that led me here Miss." Now Cora knew that Hermione would come in handy. Once she had Aurora she would be able to get to her daughter Regina. "Well I have spies keeping tabs on Aurora and Mulan incase they crossed paths again with Emma on her journey. I know one of them has the object I seek." Cora finished. "Perhaps I can help you. If you can get me to the traitor Aurora I will give you your object of desire," Hermione stated. Cora thought for a moment and took her feet off Harry uh James and walked over to Hermione and shook her hand, "Deal" she said. "They were taken prisoner by the Chinese in their not-so-secret mountain tunnels." Cora stated. She picked up a stone and made a portkey. "This will take you there. I will sit on my throne and wait for you." She sat on her throne and put her feet on Harry who was oddly enough still on the ground. "I need James with me. I am out numbered. Please allow me to create a matching stool." Cora just nodded her head. Hermione created the stool instructed Harry to move and replaced him with the stool using a spell with her wand.

Together Harry and Hermione took the stone and it took them directly in front of the cell they were being held. "Are you Mulan?" Hermione asked. Mulan shook her head confirming. "Then your Princess Aurora and Aladdin." She stated. "Wow. I read your stories growing up but never thought they were real. Then again I didn't believe in magic then either," Hermione said quickly. "Who are you?" Mulan asked. In her experience people with magic could not be trusted. "Oh I am sorry. I have been remiss. I am Hermione Granger and this is my friend Harry and we were sent here by Mary and Emma to offer help and a way back to Storybrooke." Hermione explained. "I am not leaving this place without my Phillip." Aurora declared. "Lets get you out of the cells and we can discuss this later." Harry said looking behind him for hidden enemies. "The kid is right. Lets get out of here." Cassim said and got closer to the cell entrance motioning the others to do the same, Aladdin nodded in agreement. "Alohomora," Hermione whispered at the jail lock and it opened there was a rush for the exit. Cassim left with the other thieves to complete their job. The genie took everyone to an empty cave. "Explain" Mulan said.

* * *

Okay sorry it took so long. I have good news the story is complete! I have a small chapter after this and then a longer conclusion. Let me know what you think in a review. Remember it is my first chaptered story. I might end up going back to the beginning and changing things around a bit to have it flow more. I won't do that until after the last chapter has been posted. Many thanks to my Beta Rhianon Cullen for her grammar corrections and suggestions!

* * *

True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it… It can never be replaced

~ Prince Charming


	9. A Neville Interlude

Chapter 9: A Neville Interlude

Neville always felt he had something to prove. Growing up he never had much encouragement to go out and explore nor did he have an adequate education before Hogwarts as no one in his family thought he had enough magic to be accepted in Hogwarts. He wasn't even allowed his own wand and had to use his parents, a second hand wand not suitable to his magic.

Harry once told him about the mirror of ERISED and what he saw. It was during a rare conversation they had alone together before a DA meeting. They had an honest discussion of what it felt to grow up without parents. They knew the value of life, love and family better than most as they had so little of it growing up. Neville knew should he glace at the mirror he would see his own parents.

At first Neville thought he loved Hermione now he knows that was just a crush. His uncle brought Trevor the toad for him to pretend to be sorry for dropping him out a window to scare some magic out of him. As he handed the toad to Neville he said snidely, "He is probably going to loose him before he enters Hogwarts anyway." Neville was near tears when Hermione showed up. More than anything the little eleven year old wanted to prove his Uncle wrong. Then he had to go loose the toad on the train. Hermione was the first person his age to show him kindness.

Luna was a year younger and her bibelot, or uniqueness, rarity made her outcast in her own house. He didn't appreciate her until they were in the DA. Her dedication to the cause was something awe inspiring and only matched with his own thirst avenge his parent's torturer. They practice together some nights even staying after curfew. They connected. Luna and him had 2 children together a five-year-old boy named Frank after Neville's father and a 2-year-old girl named Emilia after Luna's mother. He was going to make sure they were always there for them because he still feels something missing.

He tried to visit his parents monthly. He wanted to go last week but it was Frank's birthday and he wanted to make it extra special since he was being so patient with his little sister. So it was on his semi late visit that he entered the hospital and saw everyone on his parent's floor running around. Ignoring the chaos he walked in his parents room and entered. It was empty. He never had seen it empty since he came he when he was a kid. In a panic he ran out to the front desk "Where are my parents?" He asked but got no response. "EXCUSE ME," He shouted this time and a nurse in the back answered. "Mr. Longbottom we were not expecting you today," she replied nervously. The head Healer appeared. "Mr. Longbottom I would like a word with you" he stated. He took Neville into his office and they sat down at a small round meeting table. "Last week an unexplained occurrence happened that we are still trying to figure out. Your parents they just woke up." Neville was silent for a moment, "Why didn't you floo me?" He asked angrily. "We wanted to make sure it was permanent and we concerned for their recovery." "Where did you move them? I want to see them now." He was taken to their private ward where his parents were sitting and reading the paper a scene he always pictured growing up. "Mom, Dad!" He said quietly afraid to scare them. "Neville?" his mother said and got up to hug him. "My baby not so much a baby anymore." Neville was so happy he was speechless just stared at them in shock. His mother was smiling and had happy tears down her face. "How is this possible?" He asked. "The healers are clueless but thank God it did," She responded.

At that moment Castiel appeared in the room. "I am flattered at the promotion," he said simply. Neville already had his wand out, "Who are you?" Castiel walked over to Neville, "I am a friend of Harry's Potter." Neville put his wand down, "Why did he send you?" "I am an angel of the Lord. Harry saved me and I was able to grant him a favor." "Is he happy?" Neville asked impressed that Harry wasted a favor on him. "Yes, he found friends in the states and brought a house," Castiel tile said. Neville hugged Castiel and said, "Thank you and thank Harry for me." Alice hugged Castiel too which he awkwardly returned. "Can you tell him I am his Godmother and would like too see him?" She said. Castiel nodded shook hands with Frank and left. Neville had only been happier three times before and that was when he married Luna and held both of his children for the first time. He spent the rest of the afternoon and into late evening with his parents and then took his parents to his home that night to meet his family. They were not to spend another night in the hospital.

* * *

Neville: Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Crutiatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son.


	10. Happily Ever After

Chapter 10: Happily ever after or The Sappy Ending

It took some convincing but Hermione provided Mulan with a plan to retrieve Phillip that she agreed with. She informed her of her interaction with Cora and what she expected of her. Harry spent most of his time talking with Aladdin swapping tales. Castiel decided to make his presence known at that moment "Hello," he said. Hermione jumped startled and Mulan pulled out her sword. "Why are people so quick to threaten me with violence today?" Castiel asked Harry looking at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't randomly appear on people?" Harry responded helpfully. He then turned to the crowd, "He is a friend of mine." Harry turned back to Castiel, "What's going on?" "Emma moved in to your House and the giant is building something next door. Neville's parents woke up and Neville was there when I explained what happened. One Alice Longbottom said to let you know that she was your Godmother and wanted to see you. Oh Sammy is beyond bored and wants to hunt something, I had considered bringing him here to help you." "I didn't know she was my Godmother I wonder why no one bothered to tell me. I don't know there is already five of us six might be too much we might be able to use him later. Once we track it we still need to kill it can you ask him to research that? He might have better luck." Harry said. Castiel just nodded his head. "Do you have the object?" He asked. Aladdin stepped forward looked to Harry who nodded and presented the compass to Castiel. "One of the seven compasses of the Emrys!" He sounded surprise. "The tale is that when all seven compasses unite it will take you to the dragon's great treasure." Castiel looked around, "You're Aurora?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I want you to think about your love for Prince Phillip." Castiel put the compass in her hand and put his hand over hers. He closed his eyes as he was getting a vision. "You can find your wraith in Kyrzakhstan." Castiel said. Hermione though for a moment, "That's between Kyrgyzstan and Kazakhstan right? It's not far from China. She added. "Sam is praying" Castiel left.

Castiel left the cave and appeared in the library where Henry and Sam were reading. "Henry found the book needed." Sam said. "A wraith can be killed by silver. To get them to give a spirit taken you must get them capture them force them in a circle line with silver so they couldn't get out and with a silver knife take their blood and have the victim drink it. Once the victim drinks the blood, he will regain his life, as long as the body wasn't destroyed." Sam explained. "Fantastic." Castiel said. "Give me one of your knives," He added. "I don't need to…. I am coming with you," Sam said. He grabbed the Mason jar filled with silver dust and two of his silver knife. "I need to perform an incantation to summon the Wraith to our location and then somehow force it into the circle," Sam reasoned eager to go on a hunt. Castiel didn't say anything just grabbed Sam and jumped to the cave to meet up with the others.

"Harry, Hermione!" Sam said with excitement. He then explained what they needed to do to destroy the demon.

With Castiel and the compass's help they were able to spot the wraith in Kyrzakhstan after sneaking across the border. Kyrzakhstan has a female president unique to the area and was a strong democratic government. Mulan was in no danger of being captured and taken back to China here. They didn't have to look far or use the spell for they saw the wrath attacking a kyrzakhstanian in the busy town square.

Sam and Aladdin went through the back exit of a shop and out the other side. Sam drew a large circle with the silver dust and it was Harry's turn to force it in. "Expecto Patronum" Harry said focusing on his love for Hermione and his new friends. The stag came out bigger than ever and stared at him. "Drive the wraith to the circle," Harry asked. The stag listened and charged at the wraith. The wraith was startled by this new creature that was more than twice its size chasing it and went exactly in the direction Sam wanted. With the wraith trapped in the circle of silver dust Sam was able to take the silver knife and stab it. He grabbed the empty glass vile Hermione supplied and filled it with its blood. The Kyrzakhstanian whose name turned out to be Benoit, "Everyone calls me Ben" invited the party to his home for a meal. He was still a little shaky from the attack so Harry went into the store and brought Ben a bar of chocolate and told Ben to eat it. "We would love to stay but we need to get back to someone in trouble." Harry tried to politely refuse. "Never turn down a dinner invitation in a foreign country, its poor manners," Aurora said. She then turned to Ben, "We would be delighted." They ate a full meal and were entertained by the singing of his daughter Arabella and wife Elina. Arabella and Sam seemed to hit it off. When the hour came they said their goodbyes then Castiel who was silent for most of the time took them to Aurora's castle with the blood of the wraith in tow.

Aurora had her prince drink from the vile and when it was empty she leaned over to give him a kiss. At this point she was on one side and Mulan was on the other side of the bed. When the Prince still didn't wake Aurora motioned for Mulan to do the same. "Are you sure?" She asked. Aurora who was holding the prince's hand still just nodded her head. Mulan leaned in and gave him a kiss. It took another minute but Aurora felt his fingers move and then noticed his eyes opened. He looked at Mulan first and smiled then turned his head to Aurora and kissed her on her hands. With the Prince was awake Hermione said, "We only have to kill Cora now and we can go back." "Wait what?" Harry asked. "If we go back now Cora is just going to find a way back and kill everyone." Hermione tried to explain. "I agree." Mulan backed her idea up. "How do we kill the witch?" She asked. "I can cut off her head with a sword," Aladdin offered. "I might still have a basilisk fang lying around." Harry offered. "We should stab her in the heart," Sam said. "She has no heart," said the Prince. "Yes, all good ideas" Hermione placated them. "However the simplest solution is to take her magic away and then shoot her with that gun Sam is carrying." With the plan in mind Aurora asked, "How are we to find her?" Hermione again had the answer. "I am supposed to go back to the cave with the compass. We can set a trap there"

"Good people don't kill." Aurora tried to stop them. Harry was going to answer but Sam interrupted, "If someone is threatening to kill or is a danger to neighbors, friends, or other humans then they are a monster. Monsters must be destroyed to prevent such events from occurring. Even sometimes if its outside their control" He said thinking about the werewolf Madison. Aurora wisely stayed silent.

Castiel took Harry, Sam and Hermione to the caves entrance the others stayed behind. Sam stayed at the entrance of the cave and hid under Harry's invisibility cloak with the gun. Hermione covered up her nerves and entered the cave. "I have your compass miss." She gave it to Harry and said, "Present it to her James." As Harry walked and put the compass around her neck Hermione quickly said the spell and put all her power in it. Cora was not expecting it and the sudden force of her power leaving her knocked her to the ground. Cora got up with a scream and tried to rush Hermione. Harry tried to trip her but Cora knocked him down. When Harry hit the ground is when they heard two loud bangs. Sam came out of nowhere had shot her. Sam checked for a pulse, "She is dead. We might want to burn the body just in case. Does anyone have a match?" "Incendio" Hermione said pointing her wand at the body. They waited for a while until the burn was finished. "You and Dean do this all the time? I mean you described this but the smell wasn't quite what I expected." "Try doing it after the corpse been dead 20 years," Sam responded. They left the cave to meet up with Castiel.

Castiel offered to take everyone back. Aladdin had already left with the help of Genie and Aurora, Prince Phillip and Mulan decided to stay back and work things out. "I finally have my true love back and with him I am home." All three of them decided to live in the castle but Mulan frequently teamed up with Aladdin and went out an adventures leaving the others behind.

When Harry, Hermione, Castiel and Sam arrived at the house they saw a baseball game being played. Henry was at bat, Dean was pitching, August Booth (who fully recovered from being Pinocchio), Archie Hopper, David, Mary Margaret, Emma and surprisingly Regina were in the outfield. The game stopped when Dean noticed they were there. "Your back!" He replied. "And you are playing baseball," Sam sated in shock. "I have never seen you play sports." Dean smirked and said, "Its as American as Apple pie." "Our new favorite pastime." Henry added with an identical smirk. "Where is Aurora?" Mary Margaret asked. "She decided to stay back and live in her castle with Prince Phillip." Harry answered her. "He is safe?" David asked. "Yes, his soul was retrieved," Sam answered him. Then he turned to Regina. "Unfortunately there was one casualty. Your mother Cora did not make it for that I am sorry," Sam informed her. Henry ran up to hug Regina. "You still have me. Your not alone." Regina hugged him back. "Your welcome here anytime." Emma offered "I will not keep you from Henry." Regina gave a genuine smile and realized she was free and did not need her magic anymore.

Regina went to speak with Archie Hopper on a professional level but they became friends and eventually they did get married and have their own children. Henry was a regular visitor. Mother Superior aka the Blue Fairy had informed Regina that a good deed erases a bad one and by the time she died surrounded by children, grandchildren and a great grandchild her heart had not a speck of black in it.

Hermione's parents moved to the United States and opened their own practice in Main to be closer to her daughter and Harry and Hermione went back to England only for Harry to see Teddy and the Longbottom's. Neville and his family made frequent trips to Storybrooke to see them. Sam met Meghan Ory (Red Riding Hood) and they started dating. When she found out that he was okay with her being a werewolf she asked him to marry her.

Dean and Emma became legitimately married and raised Henry. They had ended up with another child a baby girl that was born two days before Sam's twins. Regina was a frequent visitor as was August Booth who treated Henry like a little brother.

Eventually David was able to convince a reluctant Mary Margaret to relocate back to Fairytale Land with Hugo the giant. He promised her that they would return eventually but it was time to live their life as it was meant to be. Hugo was able to find a female giant that he was able to settle down with and have children.

Harry took an idea from the Vanishing Cabinet and with Hermione's help they researched how to make one using wood from both worlds he hand carved it and presented it to Mary Margret as a gift. She was now able to come and go between both worlds as she pleased. The relationship between Emma and Snow White grew stronger as time went on an Emma was constantly asking her for advise.

Castiel was Sam and Dean's connection between Bobby and hunting. Occasionally they would go on hunts that others couldn't solve. They always came back home. They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Here is the last chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and to my reviewers Performer101, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP, angel de acuario and of course Rhianon Cullen.

* * *

Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything.

—Jiminy Cricket


End file.
